scary cousin
by 2shockey
Summary: a side stroy to power in the hood and y villians of static are attacking tj


THE HOUSE ON Krameria STREET

BY

Lavaris J Billingsl

In the year 1950 A man and his five children were the first to live on Kramirea St. The family l lived there for five good years until one day the kids started acting strange and the father would always be angry as if his heart was made of stone. Legend tells that he would lock the children under the basement and not give them food for days and weeks as they scream in aching pain as their skin would turn to bone. After their father's death, the kids grew angry and depressed in the end, they would eventually commit suicide but in there last day before there cruse death the kids promised they would cruse all those who may enter the house.

Twelve years passed till another family would live in the house. The first two months went great but the events after the first two months lead the family to leave the house after six months promising never to return to the wicked house after the abuse and feelings of the house mocking them. Ever since, no one has managed to live there for more then six months. Some say the basement has always been the most scary part of the house. In 2003 three close friends by the name of T.J, Paul and, Jamie, needed a house to stay in any house other then their mom's house. So they bought the house on Krameria Street. Little did they know that the house was haunted and that it was just waiting to do all it can to cause harm to these college students.

The three college students began to unpack their things, jamie decided to setup down stairs in the_ basement_. As she got down to the basement she heard a little laugh

"Hello anybody there?" No response. The laugh grew louder as if there were 100 people in the room.

What's going on who's there the laughing stopped and was replaced by an angry moan, which felt like it could be heard from 100 miles. Jamie turned around she see this angry ghost like man who was as pale as the mist after a rainy day, before Jamie could open her mouth, the ghost swung at her like a raging bull and grabs Jamie skinny little neck. The ghost strangled her neck as if it was literally trying to squeeze the life out of her, but just in time T.J and Paul came just in time the ghost let go of her and the ghost vanished. Later that day, Jamie tried to warn the guys about the basement but they just laughed and mocked her.

1:00 am (yawns)

"Too much food eh why is it that the only bathroom is down stairs?"

as T.J walked towards the dreaded clinging stairs and tried to hold on to the railing he heard a little laugh, like a kids laugh then he felt something, or someone push him down the stair as he tried to get up he felt like he was being trampled by 100 horses. Then as his eyes slowly looked around the room, searching for answers he looked up and there was a demonic entity looking straight in his eyes. It said loud and clear

"_Leave this house or I will destroy each and everyone with the three letters of death F.B.K. You have three days_"

The ghost threw T.J like a rag doll, all the way up stairs as it slammed the basement door. The next morning T.J told Paul and Jamie about what happen last night, Paul laughed but Jamie said nothing. Later that afternoon me and Jamie went to the library in hopes of finding the history of the house and figuring out what F.B.K. meant when T.J and Jamie found out about the house and what F.B.K stood for, they rushed towards the house at the speed of lighting. Paul was fine the house was fine and soon or later they forgot about the ghost warning until one afternoon…

"Why is it so cold?" T.J said because it was freezing cold, he decide to leave his room. When he got to the kitchen it was burring hot a little bit to hot then he remember the ghost warning F.B.K. F stands for fire, as he rushed to the furnace he saw this big fire which later turned to that demonic figure again and then it turned into a big face and said

"_I warn you now you must die!_" As hotstreak reached to grab T.J ran up the stairs but he slipped and Paul grabbed his arm as we stare into the eyes of the devil then all of sudden we see the five cute little ghosts but then they turn to furious evil demons. "Paul watch

Out" but it was to late the five little ghost push Paul into the fire as he was eated by the fire of death. Then the five little ghost turn to T.J as they tried to push him but he slammed the basement door. T.J decide to run out the house to a neighbor's he called Jamie to warn her. Weeks passed as Jamie and T.J stayed at there neighbor's house, but still felt chills as they heard loud screams and cries of their names _Jamie, T.J_ over and over again.

T.J and Jamie felt that the only way they can get the demons out if they go to the church and its preachers in hope of salvation. They try all the churches they could think of but all the priest either scattered or failed to bless the house one priest said the demon has grown too strong. In hopes of redemption and showing the demons who boss Jamie and T.J decide to sleep in the house one last time. Still frighten just by the present of being there Jamie and T.J remembered the other sign, burglary. In hopes of protecting themselves the surrounded themselves with bats and weapons. Nothing happen that night and the next night it was almost as if the ghost didn't care anymore, until one day…

On there way back to the house they saw three to five cop cars in front of there neighbor's house. When they ask what happen the police officer told them there had been a homicide/burglary in which the neighbor had died shock T.J and Jamie were by this incident, Jamie and T.J decide to try to move leavening all their belongings in the house.

Just before leaving, a priest had decided to do a blessing on the house and he also brought along an exorcist. As the priest and the exorcist blessed the house, they the heard screaming and a face that almost try to escape from the wall despite the disturbances they continued to bless the house. After finishing the upstairs, they prepared to go to the

Dark depths of the basement. As they slowly went down the stairs they heard angry screams of_ "get out" _raged around the basement. Just when they least expected the demon of the wicked Dad knocked down the three man and jumped into Jamie's body possessing her soul. T.J quickly jumped out and put Jamie in a sleeping hold in hopes of making sure the demon would harm no one. They quickly went up the stairs and into the kitchen to perform the exorcist on Jamie. As the priest and T.J held Jamie with all their will, exorcists began. The more the exorcism went on, the harder it was to hold the demon inside of Jamie. Just as the priest and T.J were no longer able to hold Jamie the exorcist went on to say the magic words

"In the name of holy sprit great and almighty Jesus Christ "

Shut up shut up the demons repeated

"LEAVE THIS BODY AT ONCE". After the exorcism the house felt safer, lighter, as if being proceted by hundreds and hundreds of angles. Jamie and T.J would move out the house just 2 months after the exorcism to go to college. Jamie would get her P.H.D degree and soon becomes a doctor but would die three years later after being stabbed to death T.J believed that was the last letter of the F.B.K K as in knife killing. As for T.J he grabbed himself a business and law degree T.J now goes to therapy because he still has nightmares of the old house on krameria. Paul body was shockingly found in the furnace by an inspector, the police reported his death unknown T.J belvies it is from his cousin arch nemis hotstreak.

this is a side series to tj static shock cousin


End file.
